Til The End of The World
by SillyGirls
Summary: Rachel & Quinn belong to distinct teams within the Special Forces but relationships between members are forbidden. After a viral outbreak their secrets begin to unfold. -Pending
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Resident Evil was a huge inspiration for this story. If you've seen it you'll recognize the similarties but the plot will change as it goes on. This is probably going to be one of the shorter chapters. For this one though I'd really appreciate any feedback so that I know whether or not your interested. Thanks!**

Her eyes felt heavy and the throbbing in her head did nothing to ease her discomfort. Seconds felt like minutes as she attempted to regain the use of her body. The ground beneath her was cold and she barely registered the trickle of water falling upon her skin. It wasn't until her eyes fully adjusted that she even noticed her position. Her hand was gripping onto a shower curtain, her body bare. She stood up with difficulty and walked through an open door into a bedroom. Her hands ran over the surface of nearly every object she walked by. Everything was meticulous. The organization of clothes, furniture, the very structure of house was flawless yet she had no recollection of who she was or how she got there.

She was able to find a pair of skinny jeans and blouse to dress herself in. She started a search for clues that proved to be futile. There were no pictures in sight and the only object that had provided a semblance of information was the gold band around her ring finger. She was married. Yet even that had been discredited.

During her search she stumbled upon a velvet box that contained a silver band and a ring that could only be described as an engagement ring. She closed it and shoved the box into her pocket. She wandered aimlessly both in and outdoors. The silence that surrounded her shot her frustration to an all time high. A clatter within the home had her run back inside. She called out but got no response. Bright lights shone through the living room windows and the weight of something knocked her to the side. She looked up at the figure. He was looking directly at her, his brown hair in disarray. Before she could make a sound windows were shattering and he was yanking her through an opening. They didn't get very far before his body thudded against the ground, everything, everyone were moving so quick her mind was unable to register any of their words.

A tight grip around her arm knocked her out of her stupor.

"Status?"

Her eyes drifted from the guy on the ground to the person standing above her.

"What?"

"What is the current status of this location soldier?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about"

The figure retreated. The man who had attempted to protect her earlier was being pinned down by someone in a black commando suit. She looked around and noticed that's how all of them were dressed. Their faces were completely covered and they could easily blend in with the shadows casted by the retreating sun. The outline of their equipment was the only thing on their entire outfits that remotely stood out. If it hadn't been for the height difference she wouldn't have been able to distinguish the one who had just spoken to her from any of the others. After a few swift hand motions and quick instructions the team around her scattered to their respective objectives.

"Captain, he's not showing up in the system."

She tried to identify the owner of the voice but it wasn't until the same figure who had questioned her approached, that she realized it was the person holding down the man who had spoken.

The "captain" snatched away a monitor and inspected it closely.

They leaned down and yanked the man up by his arms.

"Who and what are you doing here?"

"I-I'm-"

"You better spit out those nouns before-"

"Before I shoot one into that pretty little head of yours." the soldier who had held him down spoke.

He had a gun pressed up against the man's temple.

"I'm her brother."

"Impossible. We have every known relative in our database."

"We'll give you one more shot before you get shot."

She heard the sound of the gun cocking.

"My name's Sam Evans. You're not going to find me in the system unless you check my actual name. I was deployed on a highly classified mission. The organization couldn't run any risks of being discovered, much less through fingerprints." He turned over his hand and looked down. The intruders followed his gaze.

"Laser removal," he informed them "It distorted the original path of the tissue. While my fingerprints are there the organization didn't update them. They took all necessary precautions and I accepted."

"Run his name in the system."

The soldier tucked the gun back in its place and tapped away at the monitor.

"Evans, Samuel. Former Master Sergeant of the US Air Force. He was a part of Mission T. The notes entered check out."

"So it seems." The captain nodded, "Now go check her out."

The captain pulled Sam away. "We have to take our own precautions."

The soldier approached her and grabbed onto her wrist.

"Let go of me."

She snatched her hand back.  
>"Listen, I get that you're a woman and sensitive to all this "invasive" touching shit but you have two options. You either let me run your prints or you can kiss your life goodbye."<p>

She flinched her hand away from his grip before complying. The captain came back into view.

"What do you got for me Puckerman?"

"Quinn Fabray. 24. She's gone up in rankings from the minute she was recruited. She's officially a part of the Special Forces but was placed here as a Covert Security Operative."

"Impressive."

The rest of the team appeared their masks no longer in place.

"Lopez, report!"

"We were able to infiltrate the main entrance. Besides these two, there are no signs of survivors."

Quinn looked at everyone standing around her. They were all relatively young. The one referred to as Lopez seemed ruthless. Lopez had seemingly place Sam in handcuffs. Quinn noticed that the person who had gathered her information was no longer near her. Her eyes drifted to a guy with a shaved head if her assumption was correct he was "Puckerman." Beside him was a small brunette. Quinn was distracted observing each person that she hadn't noticed the brunettes knowing gaze on her. It wasn't until the Captain addressed the smaller girl that she noticed.

"Berry! I need you to retrieve any and all surveillance footage. I want to know about every hair, every speck, every skin cell that's been shed in the last 10 hours."

"I've checked. The signals have been scrambled. I was unable to access any footage."

While her response was to her captain her eyes remained locked on Quinn. Quinn's features contorted into one of curiosity.

"I did an aroma sweep of the bedrooms and found traces of Versed, Ketermine and Halcion. They were chemically alternated so that their effects could be just as strong through an airborne release."

"Chang, explain."

Everyone's attention shifted to the Asian woman who was now standing beside Santana.

"Kurt and I found that the house has connections to the organizations underground facilities. When the chemicals released there they found their way up through the vents."

"So then that explains the memory loss."

They looked at Berry and back at Chang who was nodding.

"Exactly. The effects are temporary but the timeframe can vary from hours to months."

"We found a survivor." A tall blonde came up from behind Puckerman, "He was on the train leading into the city. But he says he doesn't remember anything."

"Captain, what are we going to do with them?" Santana motioned from Sam to Quinn.

Everyone looked at their Captain who had now removed her own mask.

"They come with us."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I want to thank everyone for adding me under their alerts. I was honestly surprised when I saw all of them in my e-mail. For those of you who took the time to review, thank you so much! You have no idea how much I love reading your thoughts so please do not hesitate on dropping me anymore feedback. There should be more Faberry interaction in the coming chapters but remember, good things take time! _**

* * *

><p>"What're the codes?"<p>

"1-9-2-5-8"

Before anyone could leave, the Captain instructed them to scrap every drawer and closet for necessary weaponry. Quinn was to follow Lopez, Puckerman, and Berry. They had shuffled around the house opening specific kitchen, bathroom and now, bedroom drawers, each one requiring a set of numbers that revealed guns not previously there.

"What's going on?"

It was the first real question Quinn asked since she had woken up.

Three sets of eyes landed on her. Puckerman and Lopez turned to look at Berry before continuing with their task.

Berry approached Quinn cautiously. She was getting closer but stopped herself to stand a good five feet away from Quinn.

"We work for Aurora, an organization that develops defense and medical hardware but they have a more clandestine operation in genetic engineering and biological weaponry."

"Isn't that illegal?"

Puckerman snorted, "Everything cool is."

Berry shot him a glare before continuing.

"Yes it is, at least as far as civilians are aware. Our branch of operatives was put together _by _the government in case of any calamities."

"And this is one of them?"

"Yes."

Quinn eyed Rachel while considering her next question.

"What am I doing here?"

"You were placed here to protect the entrance and secrecy of our underground headquarters. We were all recruited from various divisions. From strategic, tactical, to operational. We're here because we're the best at what we do and how we do it."

Quinn nodded. She heard the words but had yet to fully process them.

"What happened?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. As far as we know there was an experimental accident that caused hostility amongst employees. That in itself was enough of a liability to the company. We were sent to contain the incident and were given instructions to use force if necessary."

"That was the last of them, we're ready to go."

Puckerman and Lopez were now standing, bags were slung over their shoulders and they were looking at Berry expectantly.

"You two go ahead, we'll be right behind you."

Lopez was about to protest but Puckerman pulled her away.

"I know it's a lot to take in but I can assure you you're safe with us."

Quinn looked up and saw the sincerity behind her eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded. Rachel shook her head toward the door and they began to walk through the house. It was relatively silent and the amount of questions running through Quinn's head made it difficult to distinguish her inner thoughts from the ones that were actually being verbalized.

"How long do you think it'll be until I remember anything?"

Berry looked somber, "I'm not sure."

They approached a large metal opening that Quinn hadn't noticed during her earlier search. She looked around and realized that the spot in which they were standing was originally a wall of mirrors. Once they walked through, Berry motioned for her to stay put. She watched her lift a panel and quickly insert a code that once again camouflaged the entrance.

They descended down a set of stairs and continued their walk.

"What's your name?"

"Pardon?"

"Your name?" she asked again, "I'm pretty sure it isn't Berry."

She shot her a small smile and was proud to receive one in return.

"It's Rachel."

"Rachel," she repeated "Rachel Berry?"

The nod sent her way was her confirmation.

She smiled to herself, "I like it."

"I know." Rachel whispered.

Before they could go on with any sort of conversation they arrived at a train. Rachel stepped aside, allowing her to walk ahead. She immediately noticed Sam sitting in a row of seats against the windows. He shot her a hopeful look but she quickly averted her gaze. Her eyes fell on Lopez who was inspecting her gun against the light of the train. Rachel stepped in beside her regaining her attention.

"I'm going to go check-in and make sure we're all you need anything, just let me know."

"Okay."

Quinn could see Rachel's hesitancy stepping away. She watched as Rachel approached the Captain and Chang. The three of them began to discuss something and she decided to turn her attention back to the other occupants of the train. Puckerman was focused on that all too familiar monitor. He was sitting across a man she hadn't seen before. His head was lowered and his hands cuffed. Lopez was now beside the blonde she'd seen very briefly back at the house. Both their heads were thrown back against the window and their eyes shut.

"Instead of staring you should sit down. We don't bite."

Quinn saw Lopez's mouth moving but was more focused on the fact that her eyes never opened.

"It's creepy how she does that isn't it?" Quinn looked at Puckerman whose attention was now on her. "She's right though, you should sit down."

Quinn chose a seat a few rows away from everyone else. Regardless of whether she _felt_ she could trust them her mind kept her wary.

"You don't remember me?"

She looked over at Sam. He seemed concerned and it made her feel guilty that she couldn't provide him with the answer he was looking for.

She shook her head, "No."

It seemed like he wanted to say something else but opted to look away.

"Don't take it to hard man; she doesn't even remember her own husband."

Her attention snapped back to Puckerman who waved his monitor at her.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"You're married," he said nonchalantly "Don't worry though; it's a fraud. It was just another part of the job." She watched his eyes get slightly wide and a smirk appear as he read through whatever was on the screen. "The groom? This guy right here."

She could hear the smack of his hand against the other man's back. Rachel glanced at Quinn, her complete attention on the conversation that was taking place. If Quinn had looked her way she would've seen the look of indignation cross her features.

"Finn Hudson," He read aloud, "27, honorably discharged from the U.S. Army. Climbed your way up from a Private to a Lieutenant huh? Got yourself some pretty big victories there Hudson, maybe this little marriage of yours isn't a fraud. Sounds like you two-"

At this point Rachel's hands had formed tight fists. The tips of her fingers where pressing roughly into her palm and there was an unmistakable fury behind her eyes.

"Puckerman, what do you think you're doing?"

Her steps down the aisle were swift and she only stopped once she was in front of her smug looking teammate.

"Giving these two the 411 about themselves, I'm sick of them staring at us like we're freaks."

"_You're _being a freak. You're invading their privacy for your own amusement and taking advantage of the privilegesyour job entitles you. It isn't the first time you've done it and frankly I'm exhausted of having to reprimand you each time you do. Either you stop or I demote you."

"What the hell Berry! Pull out whatever stick is-"

"Fuck, why do you have to keep pushing it?" Lopez stood up and was looking at him with what could only be described as annoyance. "Can't you ever just keep your mouth shut?"

Rachel looked at Quinn apologetically before heading back to where she'd originally been. Judging by the gestures and expressions being exchanged by the Captain, Chang, and Rachel there was a critical conversation taking place.

Quinn watched as harsh whispers were exchanged between Lopez and Puckerman. The blonde seated near them finally opened her eyes and walk toward the front of the train. Her presence distracted the three women from their conversation and it was after a few head nods that Rachel and the Captain sat down.

"We're ready to go." The blonde informed everyone.

"Finally."

Even though the train was moving quickly the ride felt long. Everything outside was pitch black and it was the dim lights within the train that provided them with any illumination. Quinn had been looking out her window more as a distraction than anything else. She felt the space beside her sink and the sound of leather scrunching. She kept her focus on the nothing outside.

"I went into the Air Force right after I graduated," she knew it was Sam but said nothing "I wish I could say you and I had a one of those close brother-sister relationships but we didn't. Our parents felt I was too much trouble for them and gave me away to some relative they didn't bother keeping in touch with. I knew about you but I didn't think you'd ever find out about _me_. You did though, and as soon as you were able to, you came looking for me."

She turned her head to look at him. She couldn't tell if his eyes naturally sparkled or if it was a sheen caused by tears he was holding back. Unsure of what to do she turned her gaze back to the window.

"Hey Evans! I know you're lonely and feel this must be a good time for past disclosures but you're just doing more harm than good."

He looked over at the lanky, short haired woman they all referred to as their Captain. She pointed toward Chang who further explained what she was talking about.

"Any overwhelming information can cause a psychological shutdown if the presence of the nerve gas remains potent within her bloodstream**.**"

"And I don't need you jeopardizing the useful potential she may be able to provide for this team. Now get your sweet little tush back to your seat."

He got up begrudgingly and stepped away.

Quinn turned to look at Rachel and was met with a sad smile. She got up and walked over to her.

"May I?"

"Of course."

They sat in silence for a few seconds but Quinn was the one to break it.

"Where is this taking us?"

"Into the city, how're you feeling?"

"How is someone in my position supposed to feel?"

"Well, I don't know how you're _supposed_ to feel but based on your current predicament psychologists and/or other medical experts would reason that you may be feeling confused, apprehensive, worried, maybe even scared."

"That seems about right, but In all honesty I'm not sure I've felt much of anything. No memories leaves me nothing to miss. It's a weird feeling."

Rachel nodded, "I can't imagine."

"So, are you secretly a psychologist and/or other medical expert?" she teased, hoping to lighten up the mood.

"Hardly," Rachel chuckled "I just read a lot. Actually, you'd be surprised at how much information you can get from the books no one else bothers picking up. I've managed to both further expand my vocabulary _and _my knowledge."

She looked at Quinn with a bright smile and Quinn couldn't help but smile back.

Before Quinn could respond the train came to a sudden stop. The force launched them slightly forward before slamming them back against their seats.

"What the fuck?" Puckerman shouted.

Lopez was lifting herself off the ground, her hand rubbing her neck in the process, "We finally agree on something."

Their Captain stood up from her seat and walked to the front of the train.

"Pierce, Chang, you two better explain yourselves stat!"

"There were people walking across the track." The blonde, Pierce, informed all of them.

"I swear if this is just another one of your attempts to save a cat I'm going to-"

"No," Chang interjected "There were people on the track."

"Well, where are they now?"

Puckerman huffed, "They probably decided to use their brains and got their asses out of our way."

Everyone looked toward the screen which would usually project a view of their path. It was then that they noticed not only was the screen off but so were there the train's headlights.

"Hey Chang, how about you turn everything back on so we know what we're dealing with."

"I'm trying Captain, it's not working."

Sam stepped next to her examining her movements and the train's main controls.

"It looks like the force of the stop short circuited the power supply."

"Bullshit," Puckerman called out "How do you explain the lights in here?" he motioned toward the still dim lights brightening the aisle

"That's because they're probably being run by emergency power generators," Everyone's attention remained on him "Still, the back-up power can't supply the amount of energy it takes to run this."

"Now we can go help them!"

The Captain looked at Pierce, "You two have already delayed us as it is. Now you're suggesting we squander around looking for 'people' who could have very well been a figment of your imagination? We have priorities ladies and our priority right now is to get this train up and running. "

She turned toward Puckerman.

"You, un-cuff 'Lips' here, looks like he's going to be of good use to us after all."

Sam rotated his wrists once the cuffs were removed. After receiving a flashlight he opened what appeared to be a hatch on the train's floor and jumped down. Everyone sat around idly waiting for him to finish whatever needed to be done. Quinn was looking around and for the first time since everything started she saw Finn looking at her. She got up and began walking toward him. She caught sight of the same band around his finger. It was identical to the one she was wearing.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're to pose as an average, everyday couple. Interact with your neighbors as such. You do whatever it takes to protect the secrecy of our operations is that understood?" <em>

_Quinn looked over at Finn before they both acknowledged their comprehension. _

_"Here are your rings," the lady speaking to them slid two gold bands over the table "You are to wear them at all times. Everything you may need has already been placed within the home. You know the rules, there is to be no emotional attachment made between either one of you. If you feel you cannot abide to those rules you inform me immediately."_

_Finn slid on his ring while Quinn simply stared at hers. _

_"Remember, everything that occurs behind closed doors is just as important at what occurs outside of them." _

* * *

><p>"Hey, you okay?"<p>

Finn was observing her curiously. Quinn couldn't explain what had just happened, but she knew very well everything that flashed through her head was a piece of her past.

"I-I'm fine. Do you...Remember anything?"

"No, nothing."

A clang caught their attention. Sam was lifting himself up through the hatch and making his way to the front of train. Chang was checking all of the controls with him but they both seemed at a loss.

"I'm guessing by the depressed baby looks your both displaying that the problem hasn't been resolved."

"We're going to need find the main power breaker, the only way to do that is to go into the tunnels." Sam explained.

"Very well," She turned back to everyone "You all know the drill. You have an hour. Not second less, not a second more. Evans, Hudson and Chang with me. Puckerman, Fabray and Lopez with Berry. We stay in contact at all times; we find that breaker and resolve this problem. Now, get into your teams and evacuate this train immediately."


End file.
